


City on Fire

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 1942年，海军为防止德国间谍从纽约上千个港口潜入，与Mafia秘密合作。





	1. Chapter 1

1942年1月1日

包括美国在内的26个国家签署《联合国家共同宣言》

肯尼迪国际机场一旦开始修建，将提供若干工作岗位

总统号召居民使用灯火管制窗帘

跨年夜，时代广场没有水晶球落下

新式去污皂上市，备受前线士兵喜爱

某公司总裁车祸身亡，警方排除他杀可能

 

Reese没看到这位总裁的死因究竟是大崩盘时代留下的阴影还是离婚官司，那一半被撕下来了，被他的接头人带着，正往这边过来。

Reese叹了口气，合上手头的半张报纸。壮实的女招待已经盯了他半天，除非他点一瓶窖藏三十年的红酒立刻打包回家，否则没什么能阻止她过来收桌——其实才过了夜里十一点。为了这次接头，酒吧提前打烊。她本可以早点回家去的。看来黑手党比CIA负责，Reese想。他完全想不起CIA总部有任何自愿加班的职员——或许除了热衷外勤的Kara。他早看完了手上这一半，不过不认为自己能要到一份完整的报纸，哪怕问得很客气。

他也没那么想看就是了。

巴黎和他1918年记得的大不一样，报纸上的纽约和他1940年记得的大不一样。他过去的世界被地球疯狂的自转甩得七零八落，Kara也跟他拆开，自己出勤了。唯一的定点是联络官Snow，这可真是让人高兴。

Reese觉得自己上了年纪，对新面孔、新风尚不再有兴趣，只想安静地消磨等候时间。这间酒吧相当适意，结果坐了才一个钟头，女招待就开始瞪人。

Reese再次叹了口气。

老板看了看这边的情形，对女招待说了点什么。她暗示着Reese答了一句——意大利南部方言，意思八成不很好听——披上门后挂着的厚风衣离开了。走之前还没忘了吧门口“营业”的牌子翻到“休息”那一面。老板冲他挥手告别。

现在，前厅里只剩Reese和酒吧老板。老板显然不知道该如何应付一个——特工？条子？大兵？他对Reese试探地点点头，Reese回了个僵硬的微笑。

Reese真心希望他的接头人尽快出现。

老板搓搓手，迟疑地开口：“快午夜了。我是说，你可能需要吃点热菜。……总之现在是聪明人（smart man）吃晚饭的时候。”

“晚饭？”

老板摊开两手，眼睛朝天花板一翻：“对胃和心脏不好，可谁有办法呢。”他认为Reese的沉默是默许，无论对热菜还是保健之道。“大厨回家了，不过反正我能做点家常菜。这位先生——？”

“John Reese。”他说，伸出手。

老板看上去放松了许多，顾客他是会应付的：“CharlieBurton。”他热切地握住Reese的手，然后带着明显的愉快回到后厨，他更熟悉的地方。

Reese开始羡慕他了。他希望自己也有个这样的产业，经过一天别扭的工作以后回去待一会儿。老气，但不破败。十年前年崭新到乍眼的家具和招贴画变得温和。吧台换成台球桌更好点……或许换成书架吧。Reese本来也想参加大学里的军官培训班。

 

啪地一声，他想象里的大部头被拍成一张——不，半张报纸。社论严丝合缝地补齐，除了一道毛茸茸的纸边穿过时代广场的黑白照片。

Anthony Marconi坐在他对面。

“Reese中士？”

“士官长，实际上该这样说。”

Anthony只是耸耸肩，明显不在乎军衔实际上该怎么说。

Reese眯起眼睛。

可惜，Burton正挑这时候把热菜和咖啡端过来。填馅鲤鱼和意式浓缩。

“Charlie，老板。”Anthony叫住他，“今天生意怎么样？”

“还那样。不过圣诞节休假的士兵可真够受，还欠着玻璃店的账。”

“打仗的时候谁都不好过。”Anthony说。

他在这儿吃饭大概从来不掏钱。Reese想。他尝了一口鱼肉，Anthony立刻盯紧了他。

生姜和桂皮的味道很冲，酱汁里边还有花椒籽。Reese嚼得很难受，幸而去骨去得很精心。Snow特地提醒他，黑帮有时候“敏感得像青春期”，避免不值得的冲突。一条死鱼自然属于不值得的冲突。

于是Reese用咖啡送下嘴里的食物：“味道真好。”

Anthony一月份的脸色转到三月，低头吃起自己那一份：“现在可不好弄桂皮。”

“唔，可不是么。再次多谢你帮忙。”Burton说。

“你是犹太人？”Reese问他。

“当然不是。”Anthony瞪过来。哦，又是八月了。

“我么，意大利人，和他一样。”Burton说，捏住Anthony的肩，“纽约是个开放的城市，而人总要有些朋友。”

Anthony透过睫毛看向他，Reese觉得Anthony在这儿吃饭一定不需要花钱了。

“John是个不错的人，好好照顾他。”Burton说，又回到他的地盘，留下一个满脸不情愿的Anthony。

听到Burton关上厨房门的声音，Anthony对Reese笑了一下：“带着你的白纱裙和香橙花束，我就照顾你后半辈子。”

这次合作绝对会无比痛苦。Reese想。他万分好奇Snow到底和Elias谈了什么。

看来咖啡很合Anthony的口味，他又续了一杯。在礼貌允许范围内，Reese剩了尽可能多的鱼。他把档案夹推过去。

Anthony打开，扫了一眼照片：“这就让你吃不下饭，大兵？”

死鱼不值得。Reese告诫自己。“尸体在Elias的地盘上，总部希望你们合作。”

“无意冒犯，大兵。”Anthony翻过一页，仔细打量照片里的码头，“我们什么地方看着像NYPD？”

Reese示意外边的街道。Anthony看了看他，表情严肃起来。

“没有窃听器。Lucky出事以后，大家都很小心。”

Reese仍然放低了音量：“她遇害之前，正在做一个反间谍项目。总部怀疑有德国间谍涉案。”

“结果‘总部’怀疑德国间谍藏在码头？”

“至少遗体附近发现的证据表示，Corwin在码头藏过一阵子。”Reese倾身过去，学着Anthony的语气，“‘总部’希望你们协同警戒。”

“Alicia Corwin……”Anthony扫了一眼被勾去好多的履历，把证件照撕下来，放进夹克内袋，“你和她很熟？”

“算不上。见过几回。”Reese想起Corwin大睁的、神经质的眼睛，还有她在茶水间里，用紧绷的声音谈起手头的某个项目有“极其、极其巨大的”潜力。Kara暗地抱怨说她这样的人犯一次歇斯底里，Control就会打回十个女特工的外勤申请。考虑到Control只扔给Corwin一堆异想天开的民间发明家和偏执狂，这话有失偏颇。

现在，时间证明了她手头的某个项目当真有巨大潜力——她毕竟被暗杀了。

Reese在想法变得过度阴郁之前命令自己停下来。跟Snow相处十年之后，人就得学会想得少一点。

否则深夜里的大海会变得有“极其、极其巨大的”吸引力。

Reese回过神，发现Anthony正盯着自己。他有点羞愧，还有点恼火。

“你不再看看现场照片？”

Anthony用那种眼神看着他，好像这又是一个外人的无意冒犯。

“好吧。”Reese说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smart man：纽约地区俚语，指黑道成员。无论本人是否在帮都可以这样指称黑道，属于敬语。  
> 中士：sergeant  
> 士官长：master sergeant  
> POI里Reese以三级军士长（Sergeant First Class）“阵亡”，1942年好像没有这个军衔，于是改成了士官长（master sergeant），给他提了一点_(:з)∠)_  
> 关于填馅鲤鱼……这里说的是典型的俄裔犹太人吃法。犹太人以外，只有东欧部分地区也吃鲤鱼。


	2. Chapter 2

Corwin被发现的地方已经清理得很干净。码头的水泥地面上还有一片暗色的印子。也不好说是血迹，还是前天刚卸的鳕鱼。

说到鳕鱼——北海战事危急，海货断了很久。据说每个港口都有U型潜艇沉着。Reese深深呼吸着冰凉的风，闻不到货船、渔船腻乎乎的燃油味，也没有刺鼻的海鲜腥气。本该照在木板箱上的帆布泄气地趴在一边，落满灰尘。和Reese的心情相得益彰。

难怪Jessica总喜欢笑他“傲慢”，这世界难道不够John Reese对付，他还要自己跟自己找别扭？

Reese眯起眼睛，看向海平面。无国界医生组织的船其实沉在鹿特丹，北海的洋流绕老大一个圈才会来到纽约港。被高温烧灼过的水已经变得冰凉。Reese记忆里那些水彩画一样的小房子都在燃烧，沙滩铺满焦油和血。

他垂下视线，沿着水泥码头继续向前走。孤独是他自己觉得的，实际上他正被盯着。

不上学、也没有工作的男孩们聚在码头，有零活就挣点钱，没有就把口袋里的钱输掉。可惜现在他们只能倚着、或坐着空木板箱，报童帽压到鼻尖上，瞪着每个陌生人看。Reese能感觉到他们随着自己的动作，缓缓掉转头。像个阴沉草率的阅兵式。

Reese猛地停步，背后一阵窸窸窣窣。男孩们警觉起来，互相靠得更紧。

“今天天气不错。”Reese说。

他们彼此看了看，帆布夹克最干净的那个清清嗓子：“是不错。”

“可惜风太大，有点冷。”

“总不能对上帝要求太多。”他把重心在两只脚上倒来倒去，他的朋友往地上啐了一口。

“我听说，上个月这儿有个女人——”

“伙计，我们昨天才到。”另一个男孩搭腔。

“今天凌晨的醉酒斗殴——”

“我们那会儿在市里边打牌。”最高大的那个不耐烦地拨弄口袋上的纽扣，“别拿我们找乐子，宝贝儿。你那大衣挺贵的？开道口子就糟了。”

于是他们一齐闭了嘴，眼神凶恶了许多。Reese只得说了句“祝你们好运”，然后翻起实际上不怎么贵的大衣领子，继续往前走。接头之后，整整两天没有消息。Reese不知道Elias究竟在哪里，Anthony的手下都有谁。他担心传递消息的人找不到自己，完全没敢出门乱转。从早到晚，Reese坐在短租的旅馆房间里，反复看上个旅客留下的杂志，帮楼里每个住户检查了收音机和电话。Reese的三餐都在旅馆凑合。以往，除了一对乌克兰老夫妇，能工作的人都只吃晚饭的。老板娘看他的脸色越来越不好。

利维坦伏在泥水里，只露出冷漠的眼睛。除了Mafia，谁也摸不到它的肚肠。不，他们自己好像不用Mafia这个词，Reese想。他们怎么称呼自己？

或者先把这个查明白好了。Reese想。他迫切地要做点什么，只为了甩掉逐渐积累的焦灼。

一声尖叫让他浑身紧绷，但那不是人的声音。是海鸥。

工人下工的地方总有些小酒吧、小餐厅，现在也都上了护窗板。海鸥仍旧习惯性地在附近盘旋。一个不到十岁的男孩正用弹弓打它们，脸上带着执拗的专注。Reese皱起眉头。

鸟群的叫声也惊扰了另外一位先生。他看上去比Reese年长几岁，就是说，不适合站在湿冷的海风里吹着，尽管他的大衣比Reese的高级许多，还围着厚实的羊毛围巾。但他也许有些慢性病或旧伤，否则无以解释他脸上的神情。好像男孩打海鸥的画面里有人间全部的痛苦。

Reese朝他走过去。

“可怜的鸟。我该去阻止他。”

“随他去吧。”那位先生说。该叫那位绅士，他的口音明显受过大学训练。“他家里很可能需要肉。”

但他不忍心地移开视线。

“John Reese。”Reese说。他发现自己用这个假名已经和用真名一样自然——或者更自然，考虑到他半醉半醒的时候在马赛的小酒馆账本里留下无数个“J.R.”。

“Harold Finch。”

Reese明智地忍住了一些不合适的双关语。他轻咳一声：“这里恐怕不太安全。五分钟以前，刚有人威胁在我的大衣上‘开道口子’。”

“那么你收到了一个预警。”Finch低声说，更像喃喃自语。

“被预先警告的威胁更好对付。”

“未必，Mr. Reese。”Finch说，“我们一直以为预警能够降低风险，或减少损失。但它可能是更大的危险，甚至比灾难本身可怕数倍。”

这是一个哀悼的人。Reese想。他觉得好奇，想知道什么样的理由能让Finch一个人跑到高失业地区的冷风里。他立刻又为这好奇感到惭愧，毕竟，这是一个哀悼的人啊。

Finch正看着他。Reese敢说他看到了自己整个内心活动。但Finch露出一点微笑，好像他不介意Reese心里的波折，并且因此认为他是个值得亲近的人，而非相反。

“二十年前，这儿还没有那么多仓库。都是工人阶级的俱乐部。大学男生会把女朋友带过来，或者‘就近’找一个。”

“私酒馆恐怕不安全。”

“人们总会这么觉得。实际上只是嘈杂。这个码头的……负责人讲道理，对学生很照顾。”

“快活的青年时代。”

“非常。Mr. Reese。”Finch为不复往昔的生活叹气。他们安静地并肩站着，看灰绿色的浑浊海浪摇晃小货船。

一声破碎的惨叫，海鸥群四下飞散。他们震惊地看过去，正碰上男孩跪在岸边，用树枝把掉在泥滩上的死鸟捞起来。他把鸟塞进挎包，担忧地瞄着两个成年人，顺着马路跑掉了。

Finch一瞬间好像没有认出Reese。不过他的意识很快回到现实里。他给了Reese一个礼貌的微笑，祝他顺利。

“谢谢，你也一样。”Reese说。

Finch再次婉拒了他的提醒，只是转身离开。Reese看见他的步子明显地不平衡，而且脊椎僵硬。Reese模糊地觉得还有些话没来得及说，可他们没有交换“再见”，看来这次偶遇就此结束了。

 

“交际广泛，大兵。”

Reese猛地回身，他掏枪的手僵在枪套上。Anthony手里的东西指着他后心。

旋即，Anthony退了一步，摊开两手。原来他只拿着两个纸袋。格外油腻的那个被递到Reese面前。

Reese挑起眉毛，迟疑地接过来。纸袋还是温热的，冒出一股黄油和大蒜的气味——是块蒜蓉硬面包。

“午饭。”Anthony说。

他想谢绝的，见鬼的他努力了。可是旅馆的煮卷心菜里甚至舍不得放盐。

“谢谢。”Reese说，“你怎么吃？”

“我回家去。今天礼拜六。”

可怜的大兵，Reese想。法国的农民总是这样说。可怜的大兵，没有老婆，也没有情人，还离家那么远。然后分给他纸烟，还多给他一个煮鸡蛋。

面包很好吃，Anthony看上去颇自豪。“看来你赶上纽约的进度了。”

Reese奇怪地看着他，Anthony摇摇头：“要是这都算情报，CIA的钱还真好赚。”

另一个纸袋子被递过来的时候，Reese恍惚间以为是一片农家干酪和揉得结结实实的面饼。捏了一下才发现，是刚才顶着他后心的东西。八成是照片。

“Corwin藏在附近的时候，跟她有关的‘可疑人员’。”

Reese把照片放进内袋：“我能见见传来消息的人吗？”

“要求越来越多。”Anthony哼了一声，“我不记得咱们什么时候过的结婚周年。”

“上个月，亲爱的。”Reese给他一个假笑，“我老板和你老板谈的是长期合作。”

看来“老板”这个词对Anthony有特殊的作用，Anthony看向Reese，后者纹丝不动。最终，Anthony重重地吐了口气。

“好吧。后天晚上，今天绝对不行。晚上我得陪家里人。”

“明天不行？”

“安息日，大兵。”Anthony做了个鬼脸，“说真的。”

 

旅馆老板娘正拿扫帚敲垃圾桶，流浪猫怪叫着示威。

“满身是病菌，对不对？”她拄着扫把，直起腰。她从眼角瞄了Reese一眼，责怪绅士不该就那么看，一点忙都不帮。而且她一直怀疑Reese用火腿皮和面包边喂它们。

“午安。”Reese说。

“市长该想想办法。”老板娘继续抡扫把，门口尘土飞扬，比刚才更脏了。Reese尽量躲着，从灰尘气团边上绕过去。狭窄的走廊里充满草药味、鱼汤味，当然还有经久不衰的卷心菜。

Reese把纸袋扔到桌面上，开了一罐啤酒。想了想，又放下。两到三个小时以后他会把酒倒掉，到那时他就一个月零五天没有喝酒了。

看到纸袋里的东西，Reese明白了Anthony为什么那样说。用来包照片的正是他们接头用的报纸，现在他看全了社论。IFT公司的总裁Nathan Ingram车祸身亡，他的合伙人兼挚友Harold Wren退居幕后，只持有股份。Finch的照片附在旁边——或者现在得称呼他Mr. Wren。一张模糊的快照，还被他的律师和保镖挡住大半。他在报纸上看着大不一样，但Reese确凿无疑地认出了那种哀悼，他一定失去了很多。报道声称，车祸发生的时候他也在车上。

当然，麻烦缠身的人不会对偶遇的陌生人用真名，何况还是治安糟糕的码头。Reese仍旧有点失望，他本以为和Finch的交谈真的说到了点真实的东西。

回到纽约之后，他的私人交往只有黑帮给的午饭，还有跟陌生人不足三分钟的闲谈。那位还用了假名。

Reese对自己笑笑，拆开纸包。随后无意识地伸手攥紧啤酒罐，直到马口铁变形。

Kara。Kara从照片上盯着他。

太阳落到对面的高层公寓楼背后，房间立刻暗下来。就像他以为自己已经扔在欧洲的阴影。他早该知道的，调职申请只是一张纸。

Kara被定影液凝结的脸上似乎露出一丝笑意。John，男孩。她说。你还能盼着什么？

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony在电话亭外边规矩地排队，倚着电话亭的玻璃墙，还把报纸折成一小块看得很仔细。Reese看看他，压低嗓门：“Snow，这里边有Kara。”  
“唔。”Snow说。  
“你早知道？”  
“算不上。听着，John，你是个士兵。现在也一样。士兵只管服从命令。”  
倒霉的是，余额不足提示音响了。Reese肩膀夹着听筒，浑身上下翻找硬币，结果只找到风衣掉的纽扣。他一只手稳住听筒，另一只手伸到门外戳Anthony的肩。提示音越来越大，幸好他觉得自己抓到了一把硬币。  
付了钱以后，Reese听见Snow拔高了声音：“你旁边有别人？”  
“军官不问战壕里有谁，只管下命令。”  
“Reese。”他听见Snow在听筒另一头板起脸，“你在海外待了太久了。”  
“是，长官。”Reese说，很想翻眼睛。但他怀疑Snow会听到。  
“继续调查。如果你的Mafia伙伴有什么问题，再向我报告。”  
“不是Mafia。”Reese想也没想，就这样反驳。  
“……看来你们相处愉快，这很好。”Snow说，“完毕。”  
电话挂断了，余下的硬币从退币口滚出来。Reese叹了口气，收好零钱，还给Anthony。

“谈岔了？”Anthony问。  
Reese只是叹气：“你们管自己叫什么？”  
“我们。”  
“是啊。叫什么？”  
这回换Anthony叹气了：“就是‘我们’。”他示意Reese：“大兵，还有条子、老实人、快活妞儿、好样的……然后是我们。”  
“还真简明。”Reese说，“你不怕我告诉NYPD？”  
“当然不，大兵。因为我没说实话。”Anthony耸耸肩，示意Reese该走了。街对面有个军工厂女工也想打电话，可是不敢过来。Anthony对她压了下帽檐，得到一个胆战心惊的微笑。  
“照片里的女人最近出现过吗？”  
“有一段没见她。自从Corwin死了以后就没见到。”  
“你确定？”  
他收到一个微妙的眼神，Reese认为最好理解为“确定”。  
他们沿着街道慢慢走到电车站，还有大把时间可消磨。现在才下午两点钟。要到三点半，夜总会的姑娘们才会陆续起床、排练、修眉、刮腋毛和腿毛，并且停止喝水，以免看起来眼皮浮肿。

Reese靠在更衣室外边的墙上，特意找了没贴着海报的一块。看得出歌舞女郎——快活妞儿，按黑话的叫法——对这些海报很爱惜，连边角都没有撕破。按照她们自己的说法，表演是艺术，跟“两腿一叉就伸手要钱”差得天上地下。Reese轻咳一声，摸摸鼻尖，请她重复一遍与Kara有关的事情，并且千万不要再聊起职业了。  
“你跟那个女大兵认识？”她穿着浴袍，里边是演出服，手上还在往头发里绑卷发纸。“别介意，帅哥，不过你们大兵不在候选名单上。等在外边那个不一样——自己人，总会有点希望。”  
如此切实的态度并不普及，Reese收到不少职业化的，和不那么职业化的试探。他微笑得礼貌都僵硬了。不过他惊奇地发现，这些歌舞女郎哪里都敢去，在Elias的地盘里更是肆无忌惮。Anthony说她们爱玩、不引人注意（“这话别直说，Reese。”），而且活见鬼地机灵。说你有个心上人，恭维两句，但不要调情，就有了个化妆的百眼巨人。  
这可真费睫毛膏。Reese想。  
他拼凑起口供，发现Kara追着Corwin等了数天，在Corwin死后确实再没出现。他决定回去和Snow大吵一架，强迫他去调查Corwin在CIA总部的行为。  
因为再闻到洗发水、除臭剂和脱毛膏的味道，他的鼻子就要失灵了。  
和最后一个“直接目击证人”谈过，Reese重重合上笔记本，去舞台侧幕条那边找Anthony。他正和带妆彩排的伴舞团闲聊。  
听到Reese暗示地清嗓子，舞队齐刷刷回头，扔过来从气恼到警觉的一排斜视。Anthony抱歉地对她们笑笑，亲了一下腿最长、最好看的那位。  
“要是Daisy来了，告诉她Anthony问好。”他说。  
“别担心，Scarface。她只是请个假，心里可高兴了——这表示她没怀孕。”站在排头那位大声回答，被两位男士红透的耳朵逗得哈哈大笑。  
他们刚要从正门（狼狈地）离开 ，舞台边门忽然一阵骚乱。装沙子的防火桶翻到了，有个场工在骂娘。  
“Anthony，亲爱的！”又一个姑娘跑出来，或者该叫女士——她年纪比跳群舞的要大。她还穿着彩票投注站的粉红制服。  
“Daisy——”不等Anthony说完，她结结实实地扎到两人中间，一手挽着一个。  
“太好了，亲爱的！我还以为你走了。这个帅哥是谁？还有吗？别忘了这儿有八个姑娘单着呐！”Daisy一口气说完，憋得脸通红。她的小手直发抖，Reese摸到她手上全是冷汗。  
Anthony轻轻拍她的手背，冲Reese使了个眼色。  
于是他们俩任由Daisy拽到夜总会旁边的窄巷里。Daisy松开两个男人，在巷子里焦急地乱转，踩到乱扔的保险套也只是往旁边一踢。  
“Anthony，我害怕死了。”说着她狠狠地吸了一下鼻子。Anthony示意Reese往后站站，递给她自己的手帕。  
“难道Bruce没来找你？”他问。Reese有种感觉，Anthony明知不是这个“Bruce”的问题。  
“他来过，亲爱的。他是半个爱尔兰人，好的那半个。”Daisy的思路暂时离开了那个让她怕得要死的什么东西，她站定了，快快地理了一下发卷，“我猜他是认真的。”  
“你说了算，宝贝。”Anthony说，“无论如何他得认真。我帮你捎个口信。”  
“天啊，别！反正，不是他的事。”Daisy深深吸了口气，眼睛睁大了，“是照片上那个女大兵，她回来了。”  
“在哪儿？”Reese问。另外两人警惕地看向他。Reese没理会Anthony的反对，直盯着Daisy。  
她张了张嘴，好像被他脸上的表情吓住了。不过她很快背过身去，从衣服里掏出一张拍立得照片。那上边确实是Kara，还有一栋看上去很熟悉的建筑。  
“她在IFT大楼边上，穿英国的男式风雨衣，还戴钟形帽。”Daisy热切地比划，巴望Reese立刻就听懂。  
Anthony看上去也不太明白“钟形帽”是什么样，他皱着眉头扫了一眼Reese，又看看Daisy。“好姑娘。不过你最好去找Bruce，跟他去西边度个假，让别人给你摇彩票。”

 

等到Daisy被送上“Elias的”出租车，Anthony给他们另招了一辆车。他们逆着人潮的方向离开。Elias的地盘里有两个CIA探员，这让Anthony相当不高兴，Reese没有在意——甚至没有听见他说要去什么地方。  
他在想Finch，或者Mr.Wren。现在他和两个人的死亡有关系了。焦灼在Reese身体里积累，他的肩背无意识地绷紧。他对这反应很是莫名，但又无能为力。

出租车停了，Reese才发现是Burton的酒吧，护窗板还没拆下来。希望这会儿不是黑帮吃饭的时间。Reese想。他忽然发现自己都没见过这地方正常营业的样子。  
Anthony在Burton脸上亲了一下，或者在他耳边说了句话。Reese尴尬地转开视线。  
“好吧。”Burton说，“浓缩咖啡？”  
“咖啡听着不错。”Anthony说。他从倒扣着的椅子里拿下两张，摆好。考虑了一下，还是摆了第三张。  
Burton把扫帚随手靠在桌边，摘下围裙擦了擦手。“配小圆面包怎么样？”  
突然的敲门声让三个人登时警觉起来。声音停了一阵，又更心急地响起来。  
Reese示意另外两人等着，自己去开门。Anthony从腰带上拔出手枪，瞄准正门。他对Reese点点头，Reese贴在门边，打开了铰链和安全锁。  
他和门外的Finch都愣住了。  
“谁？”Burton问。Anthony从另一边靠过来，枪口隔着门板指向Finch的头部。  
这景象让Reese没来由地愤怒，他后退一步，让门大开。Finch慌乱地垂下视线，挤进门来。  
Anthony拦住他：“还没营业，先生。”  
Finch看看他手里的枪，这会儿枪口指着地面。“卫生监督员，例行检查。”Finch说，还拿出证件煞有介事地晃了一下。  
“我没见过你。”Anthony仍旧拦在他和Burton之间，手掌把Finch抵在约么半米之外。Reese尽量不动声色地站到Finch身边，Anthony看了他一眼。  
“刚刚上任。”Finch说，也看了Reese一眼。他脸上半是命令、半是恳求的神情让Reese挑起眉毛，而且把嘴边的话吞了回去。  
“扫帚一直都放在用餐区？还有抹布？带我去看看后厨。”Finch试图从Anthony身前绕过去，被拉回原位。  
Burton抱着胳膊，有点好笑地看着他们：“证件，伙计。”  
“我得去看看你们的储藏间。”  
仍然没人动，Finch有点惊慌。他转向Reese，后者也只是抱着胳膊。  
“你们有危险！”Finch几乎绝望了，他推着Anthony的胳膊，可惜毫无效果。  
“也许该听他解释。”Reese说。  
“我看他像偏执狂。”Anthony一只手就把Finch推开。Reese上前扶住Finch的胳膊。  
“偏执狂有他的道理，去储藏间看看反正没什么危害。”Burton说，和Anthony对视一眼。“Anthony，你走我后边。John，你最好扶着他。”  
Burton在腰带上摘下一大串钥匙，慢慢地找合适的那把。终于，钥匙找到了。Burton带着余下三个人绕到前厅后边一个半地下室。橡木门嘎吱一声打开，Reese按着Finch肩膀的掌心都能感觉的小个子男人的释然。  
“你看，检查员。”Burton说，但Anthony抢先一步带着他撞进储藏室。后边跟着被Reese推进来的Finch。有辆车停在门口，然后——  
护窗板外车灯暴闪。二十年前熟悉的打字机嘎嘎地叫起来。木板被打得粉碎，灰尘四散飞扬。吧台挡在他们身前，玻璃瓶爆裂的脆响一直没有停下。酒水混着反光的碎玻璃流了满地。  
一分钟以后，枪声停止。汽车猛地发动，扬长而去。  
Anthony恶狠狠地骂了一句，冲出储藏间。  
“跟上他！”Burton喊道。Reese不等他下命令就已跟着冲了出去。Burton在打电话报警，储藏间门口还有另外一条线。Reese把这条信息放在一边，盼着NYPD会及时赶到，并且别对一个可疑的卫生检查员过于好奇。这可是他要自己调查的线索。  
Reese只看见Anthony的背影在防火梯顶端一闪，只得继续跟着。离地五米的布鲁克林和站在地上的布鲁克林完全两样，Reese费劲地拨开晾衣绳和上边冻硬了的衣物，在冻土豆、木板箱之间磕磕绊绊。  
他听到大口径柯尔特熟悉的“通通”两声，然后是打字机狂呼乱叫加上子弹扎进玻璃窗、杂物堆的响声。M1911和汤普森，Reese想，简直像军队哗变。  
又是两声，机枪闭嘴了。  
等Reese赶到，两个枪手已经倒在街上，大片大片的血从脸上流进人行道。司机从炸了轮胎的车里爬了出来，撒腿往楼群里跑。Anthony瞄准他。  
抢在柯尔特的结案陈词之前，Reese从防火梯上翻身落地，射中了司机的膝盖。他惨叫一声，栽在街对面的楼房地下。这一下在砖墙上磕得真狠。  
Anthony瞪了他一眼。  
我们该学会用语言交流。Reese想。他说：“至少留个活口。”  
“没必要。”Anthony用脚翻过枪手的尸体，让Reese看他们没被打烂的半张脸，“Cippo。刚从岛上过来，什么都不懂。只有一个狗娘养的这么用人。”  
Reese借着路灯看了看，心里发紧。是码头上那些小伙子，其中一个还威胁着要划他外套。看来他认得的人又少了两个，世界变得陌生了一点，以他十分熟悉的方式。  
Anthony用手枪指着司机，缓步向他走过去。司机颤抖着举手投降，死命贴在墙上。明天住户会发现浅咖啡色的墙被染了一大块。Reese真替他们心疼砂岩质地的踢脚线。  
“是Ginno，Ginno！”司机赶紧坦白，“他雇我开车，另外两个人我不认识！”  
“唉，伙计。Ginno是跟我在一边的。”Anthony说，枪口转向他两腿之间。  
司机抹了一把带血的唾沫：“要么你被骗了，要么我被骗了。好汉，上帝知道是怎么回事，但我没撒谎……”  
Anthony嫌恶地皱了下鼻子。在他开枪之前，Reese一把攥住枪管。  
“他坦白招供了，至少这值得优待。”  
“所以是双重背叛。难怪叛徒不怕你们大兵。”Anthony说。他拧了下手腕，把枪从Reese手里挣开。不过他没有杀了司机，把枪又别回腰带。  
司机尖锐地连抽几口冷气，Reese一时觉得他会发心脏病。不过他缓过来了，还哭了。  
对于“要不要CIA帮忙清场”的问题，Anthony仍旧只回了一个眼神。他在公共电话上拨了个私人号码（Reese看到了，号码很长），很快，警笛声由远及近。  
他们赶在警察抵达之前跑掉了。顺原路返回。不“拔足狂奔”的时候，这条路原来要走一刻钟还多。

Burton的酒吧里挤满了警察，还有Anthony的朋友和朋友的朋友。双方看起来相处融洽。Reese猜想自己大概没什么立场挑剔，不过尽可能记住这些警察的脸。尤其是几个大块头警察，Anthony把他们叫到一边，又快又激烈地说了一段意大利语，最后右手坚定地一抹。

Reese以为Finch已经趁乱离开了，不过一个探员告诉他，确实有那样一个小个子绅士，现在应该还和老板在办公室里。那位绅士冷静而且有条理地描述了袭击过程。

他还是不习惯Wren这个名字——虽然以Reese和Finch见面的次数，说起“习惯”未免太自以为是。所以他也不该对办公室里的景象觉得意外，反正也没有个“大多数时候”作为参考。  
也许Finch在成功阻止一场暗杀之后，就是会和受害者坐在咖啡桌边上下棋，还分享一碟小圆面包当茶点，还像小学男生一样两手托着下巴。然后Reese这样的混小子就会走过去，吓他一跳。  
Finch的意识立刻从象棋世界里掉出来。他看着Reese，眨了两下眼睛，朝沙发深处挪了一点。Burton顺着他的视线，也看到了Reese。  
“John！来点咖啡，或者白兰地。面包还多得是。”Burton示意他随意，Reese不得已，拿了一个。让他惊讶的是，面包相当可口。热乎乎的，黄油香气浓郁，绝对不是廉价的人造货色。认识Anthony的好处之一。Reese想。  
“很好的小圆面包。”Finch说。  
“绝对的。”Reese扯起嘴角对他笑。我知道你的两个名字，Reese想。Finch从他脸上看到了这个念头，不赞同地皱起眉。  
“Anthony没和你一起回来？”Burton挑起眉毛看了Finch一眼，这样问。  
“他在楼下——”不等Reese说完，Anthony出现在门口。他径直去拥抱Burton，看也没看另外两个人。  
Finch轻咳一声，和Reese对视。知道自己不是房间里唯一一个坐立不安的人，感觉真好。  
“看看你，比我还苍白。”Burton拍拍Anthony的背，示意他坐在自己旁边。他给Anthony也倒了一杯咖啡，在里边掺了有一汤匙那么多白兰地。  
“我欠你一次。”Anthony对Finch说。Finch被他的郑重弄得害羞，Reese看到他耳朵红了。  
“啊，这没有什么。我只是尽一个普通市民的义务，让纽约变得更安全。”Finch说。  
“普通市民会报警。”Reese说  
Finch正艰难地琢磨解释，Burton赞同地叹气：“我喜欢这个主意。想想二十年代，老天。现在这儿都快变成芝加哥了。”他示意Anthony：“这位是我的朋友，Anthony。Anthony，Harold Finch。我的朋友是个言出必行的人，Harold。”  
Finch和Anthony握了手，明智地没去问他的姓氏。  
“那位么，也许更乐意自己介绍。”  
“John Reese。”Reese朝Finch举起咖啡杯致意，“咖啡豆相当好，你该尝尝。”  
“我对自己的白兰地很满意，多谢你。”Finch说，“无意冒犯，我是那类只能适应煎绿茶的人。”  
“请便！该抱歉的是我，真是个考虑不周的主人。”Burton说，眼神在他们两人之间转了一圈。  
他是只对不付钱的顾客这样，还是一视同仁？Reese被那种似笑非笑的眼神盯得很难受，他悄悄在桌子底下踢了踢Anthony。  
“楼下可能更需要我。”Anthony站起身，Reese急忙跟上。  
“再拿个面包。”Burton说，“你们在外边都跑了一夜了。”

“有其他出口吗？我想陪Finch回去。”Reese说。  
Anthony嚼着面包，看向他的眼神很古怪。“午夜之前得把他好好送回家。问我干什么，他看着像我女儿？”  
“我以为你们这边也想调查。他直接跑上门，难道不可疑？”  
“好像你会同意似的。”Anthony挑起眉毛。他还想说点什么，最终收了回去。“该问的已经都问过了。”他这样说。  
Reese认为Anthony对Finch详细地描述过自己，为着还他的情。因为Finch走出酒吧时，对Reese叹了口气，迈着不平衡的步子朝他走过来。  
“看来我不得不做些说明，Mr. Reese。”  
“你猜得对，Mr. Wren。”  
这句精心准备的回答没有获得预期的效果，Finch只是像咬到冰淇淋一样，露出个牙疼似的表情。  
“我是个非常注重隐私的人。”Finch说。  
“只是方便起见。我该叫你什么，Finch还是Wren？”  
Finch再次露出那种表情：“Finch，请你这样称呼。”  
“你确定？纽约可是有很多种鸟类。”  
“Mr. Reese。”Finch再次叹气，“只是Finch。如果你，能够十分友善地如此称呼，我会尽量在你面前，作为Finch出现。”  
“‘尽量’，这个交易听上去不太公平。”  
“世界上本就没有公平。否则人类为何还要挣扎向上呢。”Finch说，“何况，你得考虑到不可预测的可能事件。”  
“保险公司，我看出来了。”Reese发现身边的公司职员越来越多，原来他们正往地铁口走去。“现在可不是坐地铁的好时候。”  
“观察入微。”Finch说。他仍然朝着地铁走。  
但是Reese拉住他：“我保证不会跟踪你回家，所以去叫个出租车。这样的街区，还有这天气。”  
Finch退了半步，为着能稍微扬起僵硬的脖子看向Reese。“Mr. Reese，我确实不会在第二次见面时就透露自己的住址。而且我比你以为的还要多疑。”  
Reese笑了：“你的意思是还有下一次见面？”  
Finch极为认真地盯着他看，好像那微笑里有些别的东西。然后他也露出一点笑意，在呢帽和围巾之间，好像那些别的东西让他愉快。“抱歉，我只是突然想起一个老朋友。他是个社交明星，却说我比他更会搭讪。但是，坦白地说，我本人毫无头绪。”  
我对你失去的感到非常遗憾。Reese想。尽管Finch的笑意还没有消退，他觉得这个老朋友已经离开一阵子了。  
真赶上地铁到站，一大群人从出口涌来。  
“我不得不说，Mr. Reese。你的朋友麻烦不断，不过从现有信息很难看出他是受害人还是加害者。”Finch说完，匆忙间对Reese压了下帽檐，消失在人群里。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

05

 

 

Reese忙于和Snow争取调查CIA内部档案的权限，完全没注意到自己再次和Anthony断了联系。终于意识到的时候，Reese在线索墙前边愣了一愣，然后耸耸肩，继续把新的剪报和便签钉在木板上。他不确定Finch所说的麻烦是什么意思，但内心深处从没甩掉过的愧疚感悄悄告诉他，那十有八九和自己有关。 

枪击案之后，Reese曾带着这种愧疚去Burton的酒吧，不过没有遇见Anthony和Finch中的任何一个。Burton没有责怪他的意思。实际上他没有责怪任何人，包括枪手和可能的幕后主使。 

“你是没有看见二十年代那阵子。幸亏有Anthony。”Burton很是怀念。也许人过了四十岁，年轻那会儿的什么都会变得更美好。Burton看上去只知道Anthony是黑帮，有些“关系”。Reese想。他没再多说什么。 

Burton说他也有一阵子没见到Anthony了，他很担心。Finch，或者Wren消失在地铁站里，再没有出现。哪怕Reese在IFT蹲守，也没有见到他。据午饭时段流出来的消息，Wren早就把交接必备的文件提走了。

于是Reese继续弄他的线索墙，排一排板式，换用颜色更相称的线，等他的啤酒慢慢变暖，然后原封不动地倒进马桶。 

他该停止这样浪费粮食和钱。 

或许停止浪费生命。Reese认真地想过辞职，或调任，但他记得Corwin在茶水间里瞎忙活的样子，好像被什么东西追赶着。

当时，Reese以为是从“良好”到“优秀”的压力。作为一个常常拿到“优秀”的外勤特工，他不免有些同情Corwin。现在他才知道那是更确实的威胁。所以他无论如何不能扔下Corwin，不能让她栖栖遑遑的鬼魂永远在自己视线边缘打转。

 

敲门声让Reese狠狠地转了下眼睛，肯定又是老板娘。他屏住呼吸，装成没人在的样子，盼着早点听到拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒走开。

“你的电话。”老板娘这样说，后边还说了个什么什么先生，但听上去不像Snow或他的任何一个假名。。 

Reese重重吐出憋了好一阵的那口气，系好衬衫，披上外套去开门。 

“一位 Mr. Seagull。”老板娘重复了一遍。

Reese茫然地看着她。 

紧接着领悟电了他一下，Reese一步从老板娘身边擦过去。他往身后扔了个“抱歉”，几大步跨下楼梯。听筒垂挂在前台上，Reese抓起来放到耳边，首先听见自己脉搏冲撞耳鼓的声音。 

然后才是Finch柔和的——“Mr.Reese，我需要你的帮助。” 

不等Reese问出什么详情，Finch说了一个旅馆地址就挂断了电话。Reese本能地记在脑子里，但他的心一直往下沉。Anthony警告过他，那一片几度易手，结果谁也不想要了。Elias主动放弃了附近的火车货运站，为了让自己的码头跟它中间隔着另一个家族——省了不少烦心事。 

天啊，Finch。Reese想。 

 

Reese站在旅馆门口，全副武装，还额外带了两个弹夹。然而忘了打领带。 

门童客气地再三询问他是否预约、要找里边哪一位顾客。Reese想要是他再冲我哼一下鼻子，我就连他一起从落地窗撞进去。 

“这位John Roony来自《纽约时报》，与我有个约会。”Finch，或者Wren，这回也许该叫Seagull，再一次从天知道什么地方走过来。衣着得体，精神良好，手里拿着一张当天的报纸，和旅馆大厅里其他生意人没两样。

门童立刻换上“大萧条之前我在希尔顿当差”的礼貌微笑，忍辱负重地对Reese微微鞠躬，为他们俩——主要是为Finch拉开玻璃门。

旅馆收拾得相当干净，行李员无声地来去，擦皮鞋男孩规规矩矩坐成一排。要是没有咖啡厅里的一万两千个战地记者，就是个相当宜人的地方。

“你要我阻止他们乱用句点？”Reese扫了一眼，“不是我推辞，可我一个人只对付得了两个灌满咖啡因的文人。”

Finch严厉地瞪了他：“现在不是开玩笑的时候，Mr.Reese。这儿将要发生谋杀，很快。”

Reese挑起眉毛，四下看了看。除了战地记者，怀抱美国梦的乡下青年、想捞一手消息的掮客、一百多个大小国家跑来的王公贵族，还不算仆人楼梯里的雇员、后厨送食物的劳工。他一秒钟能数出七个可能动手杀人，或者被杀的人。

“不能更精确吗？”Reese问。

Finch只是叹气：“我不会毫无必要地对你隐藏信息。”

“很难说，Mr. Seagull。”Reese眯起眼睛。

Finch张了张嘴，不等他说出什么，一个女人从电梯里走出来。一时间所有人都朝她瞄了一眼。不是为她金刚鹦鹉似的打扮，或者裸到膝盖的长腿——她满眼惊慌，身体警惕地绷紧，这些老混混闻到了剧烈的恐惧。

两个壮汉从电梯里跟着出来，追上了她。Reese看到这里，挥手示意Finch离开，自己大步走过去。

 

对上Reese的视线，她猛地站定。那两个壮汉却一下子退回电梯里，硬是把里边的人，还有莫名其妙的电梯司机堵在里边。

“先生！其他客人——”电梯司机挣扎出一只手，召唤保安。他被一拳打翻在地上。保安仿佛一起决定该在这时候去趟厕所，前台也只是小心地探了探头。

“你在极度危险当中。”Reese对她说，伸手拉住她的小臂。女郎狠命挣开，可她没有跑掉，还——如果Reese敢这么说的话，拦在自己和电梯之间。

“妈的你别碰她！”被堵在电梯里那位一头撞出来，那两个壮汉——现在看来是保镖了——狼狈地跟着，推搡看热闹、拍照片的闲人。

Reese分了神，女郎掉头朝那人跑去：“Mr.Ginno，不安全！”但Ginno把她推给保镖，一马当先冲Reese挥起拳头。

但是在拳头落下、两个保镖抓住女郎、甚至Reese能够做些反应之前，他听到熟悉的长哨。

哭丧序曲。点名。死神吹口哨。当年一道被选成狙击手的伙计们这样说。那声音表示一颗子弹离开枪膛，疾飞而来，被来福线的余威转动，刻了某人的名字。

 

两个保镖敏捷地缩起身子，Ginno长大了嘴，困惑地皱起眉头。是他在射程上。

“Mr. Ginno！”女郎合身撞向他，本该打中的子弹穿过她左边肩膀。女郎扑倒在地上，重重的一声。Reese闻到皮肉被烫过的味道。他暗地骂了一句，把Ginno推给其中一个保镖——另一个已经身在数十米之外，和掮客一起朝门外挤。

他把手从女郎腋下穿过，拖着她到人潮踩不到的地方。她手脚乱抓，想把血填回肩上的窟窿。Reese从她的嘶声喊叫里只听到两个词，“妈妈”和“百老汇”。

“百老汇也有踢踏舞，女士。”Reese说，不知道她听进去了没有。

又一声让他脊骨发麻的长哨。Reese本以为会看到Ginno倒地身亡。但紧跟着是玻璃粉碎的声音，他转向门口，看到逃跑的保镖头向前一甩，一片粉红色的雾气在他额前升起。保镖的身体无知无觉地摔在旅馆台阶上。

Reese有种感觉，他知道谁在狙击线另一头。

他抓过一个跑过面前的洗衣工，硬把兀自尖叫的女郎交给她。他贴着廊柱，跑向Ginno和另一个保镖。借着这一会儿，他四下看了一圈，果不其然在衣帽间旁边看到了Finch。Reese用手语让他“撤退”，Finch只是摆手。Reese不知道这是“绝不”还是“不放心”，甚或是“听不懂”。Reese和他对视半响，最后只好竖起指头压在嘴唇上。Finch微微点了下头，缩回呢子和裘皮里边。

等他跑到Ginno身边，几乎迎面撞上枪口。Reese拧过身子，一拳揍翻了剩下那个忠心的保镖。Ginno仍是目瞪口呆的模样，Reese很不高兴地对他笑笑，把手上晕过去的保镖扔到一边。

“妈的，你是条子。”Ginno低声说。随后他把Reese吓了一跳：他在自己大腿上一拍，高声狂笑。

“如果你以为我是你能买通的那一伙……”Reese眯起眼睛。

“管他的，我死不了啦！”Ginno张开胳膊，Reese立刻掏出手枪指向他。

“一个拥抱，别紧张。”Ginno说，还咧着嘴，“不是那个美人儿自己来，也好！省得我那位吃醋……我那位哪儿去了？”

他要离开廊柱的掩护，四下去找。Reese猛地把他拽回来。Ginno不耐烦地挣扎，Reese只好把他反铐起来，推进墙角。

这会儿，闲杂人等都跑光了。油毡地毯一塌糊涂。门外那个保镖很快被风吹得惨白，他的血已经结了薄薄一层冰。

我是为这个才来的吗？Reese想。

 

旋转楼梯上传来谨慎的脚步声。来者是个行家，但他不可能比Kara的声音还轻。人类不可能。

Kara。这些天我想到她的频率未免偏高。这可不吉利。Reese想。

“下午好。”Anthony的声音绕过廊柱，Reese回过神，闪到Ginno身前，挡住他和倒在地上的保镖。

Anthony没有一点惊讶或者恼怒的样子，他只是对Reese歪了下头。Reese姑且当这是一个“别来无恙”。

Anthony把步枪很专业地挎在身侧，手里的是——当然是勃朗宁9毫米。

打透了我还能再让Ginno出点血。Reese想。在比利时那会儿，我们有这么一位就好了。

“条子——CIA，哥们儿！”Ginno毫无助益，他得意地拍了Reese一巴掌，好像待一头得了奖的良种马。“没想到你还能站着出来。告诉老板我很抱歉。在里边我一定诚心悔过，诚心！”他结实的大手在心口连拍几下。

Anthony看看Reese又看看Ginno。Reese把Ginno推回身后，谁知道他又冒出来。

“别跟CIA过不去，Scarface。”他啧啧感叹，“他们什么都知道。”

“这回是我的事，老板不知道。”Anthony对Reese说，没有看Ginno。好像他已经不值得自己费力气。

Reese是在Anthony的眼神里意识到，自己的表情有多悲伤。CIA什么都知道，Reese想告诉他。

不等他开口，Reese就看见Anthony举起枪。

“Anthony——”Reese伸手去抓枪管，但Anthony像个打篮球的黑小子一样灵巧地转开了。Reese晚了半秒钟回过身，只来得及被Ginno的血和碎骨头溅在胸前。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05

 

Anthony在警察赶来之前就离开了。Reese没去追他，手头还有更要紧的事情。

Finch除了满脸惊恐以外，看上去没什么大碍。刚才那一场可惊恐的东西太多了，Reese想，伸手去拉他。

“天啊，Mr. Reese。”Finch抽了口气，缩起肩膀躲开他的手，挣扎着爬起来。然后在Reese胳膊上找了一块相对干净的地方，推着他从更衣室的仆人间出去。

很快，Reese发现自己身在一辆全封闭的轿车里，Finch用水沾湿了手帕，用力擦他脸上干结的血。看着像法国的天然矿泉水，里边有小泡泡。Reese想。

“我建议别你费心，这衣服算彻底毁了。”

“所以我只是在擦你，Mr.Reese。”Finch说，从面对面的长座椅上转了一点，以便能擦到Reese的鬓角。

我蹲战壕那些年更糟糕。Reese这样想，但他没有说出来。Finch坚信人不该满脸血迹，这没什么不好。

司机被茶色加磨砂的玻璃隔着，启动、刹车和转弯都平滑无比。Reese几乎没注意到他们停在了某个地方。司机轻轻敲了敲玻璃，打开车门，肃穆地凝视前方。他手里像斗牛似的拎着一件长风衣，Reese刚下车，就被风衣裹起来。

帮他系扣子的是Finch，这当口司机无声地上车离开了。

看着不像仆人，倒像抢银行的搭档。Reese笑了笑。

“我奶奶说，如果有钱人说‘上车，去豪华酒店’，应该——”

“Mr. Reese。”Finch最后把领子往一起拽了一下，确定Reese目之所及的地方没有残存的血，然后朝路边的豪华酒店侧了下身子。“我相信那位老夫人来自岁月的真知灼见，但是在冷风里吹着与保健之道不相宜。”

哦，他生气了。Reese想。

 

Finch这回又叫做Mr. Egret。Mr. Egret不苟言笑，神色冷漠，在这儿包租一间顶层公寓，但是很少来住。旅馆雇员们都不太敢和他说话，也不敢多看他带来的人。Mr. Egret的全部需要都必须立刻得到满足。

Reese在浴室里用力搓洗沾过血的地方，Finch给他从洗衣房弄了块专业去污皂。一英尺长，黑得像沥青，气味刺鼻。超强力去污，据称可有效去除病菌和寄生虫。

Finch在外边清了下嗓子：“Mr.Reese，毛巾和换洗衣服在洗衣篮里。请务必把你穿进去的那一套装进垃圾袋。”他想到了点什么，又说：“情况紧急，我只能找到成衣。尺码大概不甚合适，希望你不要介意。”

“我刚入伍的时候，军需官也是这么说的。”Reese说，觉得自己听到Finch隔着门叹气。

事实证明Finch的眼光不错。一切都合适，包括鞋子。Reese对着镜子看了一眼自己，登时觉得该去修一修头发，或者换把好点的刮胡刀。

“唔，你没我以为的那么高。”而Finch这样说。

“别多想，但我十七岁以后人们一般不这样说。”Reese回答。

“我是说裤脚，长了半英寸。”Finch说，然后示意他过去坐下。咖啡桌上摆好了咖啡，陪着甜甜圈。真是活见鬼。

Reese坐在他对面，不知Finch意下如何。

“Finch。”

“有什么事，Mr. Reese？”

“或者Wren、Seagull、Egret？”

Finch认真地看了他一眼，垂下视线，抿了一口自己的煎绿茶。“如果你乐意回顾早些时候的谈话，你会注意到，我说的是‘尽量’。”

Reese仍然盯着他。

Finch最终翻了下眼睛：“我是个注重隐私的人……而且我也说了‘在你面前’。”

“抱歉。”Reese突然说。

Finch不明就里地抬起头。

“今天的任务失败了。我没能救下目标。”

“你救了没有逃跑的保镖，至少可以这样说。否则他有很大概率死在与对方搏斗之中。还有那位女士，你让她免遭人群踩踏，把她的生命也纳入记录吧。”

“所以随便哪一个都行？”

“并不是这样……”Finch缓缓放下茶杯，斟酌词句。“没有哪一条生命比其他生命更值得拯救。同样的，也没有哪一条生命比其他生命更需要抛弃。你给了两个人更多的机会，没有让事态恶化到最糟糕的状态。Mr. Reese，你做得非常好，远远超出我的预期。”

我救了两个人。这念头给Reese的冲击比他以为的强上许多。CIA送他去世界各地的这些年，Reese一直被告知自己在救人，救了成千上万的人。但他明明白白地知道，自己处理了62个被CIA指定的目标。

而现在他救下两个人了。Reese低头看向自己的手，他的手攥成拳头，紧紧压在膝盖上。

Finch什么也没有说，给他把咖啡重新添满。他们在沉默中分享了点心。

 

Finch坚持留Reese坐了很久，直到他认为Reese的头发晾干了为止。他没有送Reese回旅馆——那看上去很奇怪。Reese搭电车回到旅馆。虽然一月渐入佳境，天气加倍地湿冷，但他觉得点心带来的热量一直陪他到楼下。

甜甜圈哪儿买的？Reese想，纽约有米其林三星的甜点车？

温暖消失得很快。Reese打开门，还来不及关上的时候。

“衣服不错，男孩。”Kara说，还倚在书桌上。

“Kara。”Reese说，反手关上门，还上了锁。

“你的线人杀了我的线人。”Kara说。

难怪Ginno当场就认定自己是CIA。Reese想Anthony，你看看自己惹了什么麻烦。  
Kara穿着男式军装，还有短靴。老板娘不会让穿长裤的女人进门，而且……今天的公寓楼比以往冷清太多。

“别那么看着我，好心的John。”Kara回他一个冷笑，“我翻窗户进来的。”

Kara离开书桌，在狭窄的公寓里缓慢又若有所思地踱步。Reese恍若回到欧洲，那会儿，Snow破译电文的时侯。这让Reese想起动物园养的野兽，但她知道关着的是别人，唯有她在铁栅之外。只要猎物从栅栏里探出鼻子，她就扑杀——

“你也几乎杀了我的线人。”Reese说。

“几乎。黑帮不怎么顶用，是不是？不管怎么说，我得向你道歉，John。我给Ginno警方的豁免，本来是要截你的情报。谁知道他为什么来这一手。”

是因为我。Reese吞下哽在喉咙里的苦味。他想起碎玻璃怎样撒在精心打过蜡的地板上。

“你是为宣战来的？我以为我们是同伴。”

“这词太暧昧，说同事吧。美国和苏联现在也是同伴，可你看看我在干什么。”

Reese眯起眼睛，他想起Kara的直属上司孜孜不倦地提出“苏联间谍”这回事。连Snow都私下抱怨，说那老东西已经失去理智了，总部全为着体面才没把他送进疯人院。

何止没有送进疯人院，他手下还编了不少“优秀”级别的特工呢。

这不是什么有趣的想法，尤其是Kara正在看他的线索墙。Reese觉得有只冰凉的手伸到背上，他庆幸自己把Finch的快照贴在最底层。

“John，别让我以为你的训练全都白费了。你难道还没猜出来，是我杀了Alicia Corwin？”

有时预警本身比危险更糟糕。Reese想起Finch这样说过。他耸耸肩，坐在椅子上，随意地把脚搭上桌面。这样他的视线比Kara的要低，Kara喜欢这些微妙的权利感。

“看来‘苏联特工’确有其事。”Reese说，“是叛逃，还是回收？”

Kara做了个“噤声”的手势：“你不知道，我也不知道。”

那么就是了。Corwin的死因石沉大海，她永远是“疑似苏联间谍”。

“看在老交情的份上——Corwin在码头藏了一阵子。不管你要找什么，十有八九脱手了。”

“难怪你追到那个掮客窝。你的Mafia比我的好用。”Kara露出一丝惊讶。看呐，宝贝John也会做事哩！Reese硬挤出一个微笑。不是Mafia，他们不这么称呼自己。Reese想。

Kara轻轻踢了一下椅子扶手，滑下书桌。“见到熟人的感觉真好，我真怀念咱们在欧洲那阵子。”她看上去准备从窗口翻出去，但有些东西让她迟疑了。Kara最后看了看Reese：“看在老交情的份上，John。别隐瞒。掩护友军于事无补，算数的是完成任务。”

Reese给她自己最可信的无辜神情：“我哪里敢，CIA什么都知道。”

Kara若有所思，微微偏了下头：“不，还没有。”

她真的从窗口翻了出去。

Reese继续在椅子上坐了一阵，然后撕下Finch的照片，用其他票据填上缺口。他把照片烧成灰，碾碎，从窗口洒出去。他知道自己被盯着，但他一直以为那是Elias手下的街头情报网，或者Finch忧心忡忡的关注。  
但是现在他意识到那可能是Kara那样的眼睛。她盯着、盯着，漠不关心，然而绝不会错过任何一个扑杀的机会。

他对着镜子理理头发，还把胡茬仔细地刮掉。他得体面点，他正被盯着。

何况，他得再去一趟IFT。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

IFT大楼所在之处相当冷清。楼下有向市民开放的小公园，里边是高大的悬铃木。Reese看了看铭牌，这是Ingram家族的曾曾祖父修建的。大楼门口还挂着Nathen Ingram的悼文，遗像、员工致辞、合作伙伴致辞、竞争对手致辞，如此等等。没有Wren的，不过他请人做了铜雕。  
遗像里的Nathen带着笑，是那种不费吹灰之力就能带领团队向前的星级队长，但是铜雕皱着眉头。Reese无端觉得他正扛着一些无比沉重的东西。  
除了这栋大楼，其余建筑都是近二十年建起的低矮小楼，临街的不是咖啡馆就是午餐店，向外支棱着各种颜色的遮阳棚。稍远些才是其他年事已高的保险公司、会计公司。IFT和它们隔开的这段距离，显得它有些傲慢。  
Reese坐在其中一家咖啡馆里。这儿的咖啡淡得要命，里边加的是人造奶油和一点点黄糖。他开始怀念和Anthony合作那阵子了。  
Anthony仍旧音信全无。Burton忧心忡忡，Reese在街对面远远地观察他，发现酒吧不再按时开张，打烊也早了很多。  
Reese转身离开，心里只有一句沉甸甸的话：是因为我。

所以他盯着IFT的时候，相当庆幸Finch早就不在这里。  
Finch。他想。案件的中心不是Corwin，是Finch。Ingram的车祸、Corwin的“叛逃”、Burton酒吧遭袭、Ginno被伏击，还有Kara。  
Snow依旧语焉不详。  
“我和Mafia闹僵了。”Reese占着咖啡馆的电话，后边排队的人听了这一句，立刻匆匆散开了。“线人的事。”  
“那边的老板——Elias也跟我提过。还不算太难看。”Snow说。  
这是他安慰人的风格？Snow再次沉默了，Reese可以确定这是他逼问后续的风格。他把听筒换了只耳朵。  
“还有其他线索吗？”Snow说。  
“就这些。”  
“唔。”  
“你在暗示什么？”  
“Kara。”  
啊，终于。Reese想。我还以为你忘了她，那可对不起老战友。  
“我不得不注意到，你和Kara的路线有交集。IFT，你知道多少？”  
“Corwin生前多次出入IFT本部大楼。Nathen Ingram车祸身亡，她就消失了。直到尸体出现。我怀疑她在里边弄到了点东西，还认为凶手已经拿到目标了。”  
Snow重重地叹了口气。  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”Reese说。  
“John，我在欧洲就认识你了。”  
而我到现在还不认识你。Reese想。  
“如果你找到了值得重视的线索，John。”  
“你猜怎么的，我也盼着呢。”  
“John，你是个优秀特工。只是一直都缺少一点……冲劲？野心？”  
Reese耐心地沉默，把他的秘密压回心里更深的地方。  
“要小心，John。”最后，Snow这样说。  
Reese惊讶地盯着听筒，虽然里边只剩下忙音。

他再一次想起Finch提过的预警，这些日子他收到太多警告了。  
Reese坐了很久，出来吃午饭的职员们斜眼瞪他，嫌他占了桌子。他没有等到Kara，自然更不会等到Finch。临走的时候，Reese打包了一个三明治，用纸袋子包好，免得沙拉酱流出来。  
老板娘没在旅馆门口驱赶野猫，那些小动物自在地翻垃圾桶。Reese左右看看，把三明治里的火腿拿出来喂猫。然后擦干净手，走上楼梯。  
旅馆更安静了，走廊里也没有总也擦不掉的泥脚印。但是有些什么东西让他掏出手枪，藏在衣襟底下。Reese贴着墙，缓缓接近自己的公寓。他发现门锁被挑过。  
Reese用枪口轻轻推开门，他能感觉到房间已经空了。进门之后，他才发现，原来公寓比他以为的还空。他的线索墙被彻底搬走了。  
Reese最后扫了一眼公寓，他没想过会这样离开。不过他也很少考虑告别就是了。  
他最后确认一遍没有伏兵，去壁橱里拿自己的“逃亡手提箱”。箱子微微抬起，他的手顿住了。  
准确地地说，僵住了。  
箱子的重心在微妙地改变——里边有液体。如果他没猜错，是简易的硫酸引爆装置。Kara嘴上不说，其实也从他手里偷学了一点。  
Reese松开手，盼着浓硫酸不会就这样溅出来。他合身翻回走廊。很难看，但很快。比一直等着他的那颗狙击步枪子弹快——门板被钻了个洞。他直接从楼梯扶手上跃下楼去。  
从子弹飞来的方向看，枪手至少要三分钟才会赶到。如果那真是Kara本人，两分钟。Reese跑去临门口的那间半地下室，用肩膀狠狠撞向老板娘的门。她在俄国革命之前就来了，任何一个那会儿就来纽约的移民都会爱上这把锁。  
Reese深深吸了口气，用全身的力气又撞过去。门终于开了，但他也当即开始后悔剧烈运动带来的急促呼吸。屋里的小炉子闷烧许久，满屋都是不新鲜的卷心菜汤和炭烟味。然而杀死她的不是煤气中毒。Reese看见她喉咙上平滑干净的切口，还有涌出的血和呕吐物。  
Reese本想帮她合上眼睛，毕竟得到过许多不情愿的午餐。但是大门一声轻响，那位没走过大门的杀手不知道有个合页已经坏了。  
Reese最后看了她一眼，拽下小窗上的防盗栅栏，硬是挤了出去。

感谢Anthony带他熟悉过地面之上的布鲁克林，Reese抓住防火梯跃上二楼，然后是五楼，这回很是轻易。他胡乱踩过堆满杂物的阳台，透过发灰的床单，他看见Kara在自己的公寓里。  
子弹随之而来。  
总统的家庭菜园计划掩护了他，子弹打进装了土的木板箱。里边腐烂的葱头气味刺鼻。Reese闪身进入一间公寓，从六张床之间挤到门口。他非常庆幸屋里也是空的，否则他刚刚攒下的救人功绩恐怕要被抵消了。  
如果人命可以计算的话。  
Reese进入另一条走廊，立刻就后悔了。逼仄的走廊被杂物强行改造，没哪扇窗子看起来还能打开。他从关不上的防火门出去，对着另一条弯曲小巷。自然不是他刚离开那条，但Reese此刻着实没有心思分辨。  
让自己人闭嘴的任务通常不会派太多人手，再加上Kara对他若有若无的傲慢。Reese敢赌一把，但那也得尽快找到方向。逃生梯也对着家具——衣柜、摇篮、圈椅……Reese干脆攀着排水管和外墙上石灰雕的叶状花饰。真的，最好别轻易批评建筑风格，天知道哪天就派上了用场。  
Kara也很快，子弹打落了他右手板着的那块。Reese用水管做掩护，片刻不敢停止躲闪。  
我可不觉得她真的爱我。Reese想。为什么我还活着？  
一辆车猛地打了个转，轮子几乎压着墙壁调过头。Reese心里一沉，他赌输了。  
那是辆新型豪车，包装得像根雪茄。快活妞儿们有更放肆的比喻，不说也罢。Reese等着车里挑出一群同事——前同事，把他缉拿归案。  
他等到一声熟悉的呼哨。  
Reese两手一松，直接掉到人行道上。他借着前翻卸掉冲力，扑进打开的车门。  
不等他坐定，车子即刻发动。司机比Finch的同伙剽悍得多，Reese整个人贴在椅背上。

“关门，大兵。你把冷风放进来了。”Anthony说。  
Reese看了眼后视镜，Anthony的脸色比他还糟糕，这让他心情好了起来。  
“没想到你会来。”  
“老板舍不得你。”  
“哦，你怎么说？”  
Anthony在后视镜里看了看Reese，后者不由得笑了。  
“我倒想给你一枪。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

 

“看来我是个显眼的目标。”Reese说。 

“非常显眼。姑娘们盯你盯得可紧了。”Anthony让车子加速，“坏消息，大兵。有个美人儿买你闭嘴。” 

“你老板真是人脉丰富。” 

“恐怕是你自己牵的线，她直接找到我，老板不知道。”Anthony顿了顿，“前妻？” 

“你对婚姻家庭的热衷让人毛骨悚然。” 

“人生的核心啊。说实话，她出手大方。买你的命，还有你没贴在墙上的东西。” 

“感谢你回绝了。” 

“我答应得可痛快了，所以我们正往屠宰场那边去。” 

Reese往窗外看了看，带笼子的卡车和红砖厂房逐渐多起来。“那边归犹太帮，加工洁食的肉类。” 

Anthony回身打量Reese一番，对他笑笑：“他们不介意。” 

 

罕见的豪车引起了不少好奇，穿皮围裙的工人还特意踩着血水过来看一眼。Anthony开得很慢，每到转角还停下来等。 

“Scarface。”一双带橡胶手套的大手在窗外挥动，Anthony冲他点点头，赶Reese下车。 

“David。”Anthony等对方摘下手套，和他结结实实地握手，然后冲Reese偏了下头，“那个离婚有麻烦的伙计。” 

David同情地拍拍Reese的胳膊：“我懂。”他用意地绪语喊了一声，几个青年帮工走过来，把车推走。Reese看见他们仔细地刮去车身上的烤漆。

Anthony示意他坐上另外一辆小型货车。David给了他们两个大拇指，正要离开，又转回来。他按住Reese的肩膀捏了一下：“往好处想，牛仔。你自由了。” 

Reese不知道怎么回答，他猜自己大概笑得特别勉强。 

 

“我的街头名声岌岌可危。”Reese说，他直接被推到了副驾驶。“不是我夸口，在欧洲的时候我开过各种型号的车，甚至还开过一回坦克。” 

“多讨人喜欢啊。”Anthony哼了一声，从眼角打量Reese，“你和那位‘教授’谈得怎么样？”

“教授？” 

“假卫生监督员，和——Burton下过棋那位。” 

“他么，是个谨慎的人。” 

Reese猛然转身，他听到子弹上膛的声音。但Anthony的拳头砸在他眉弓上。

 

IFT大楼里边装修得比Reese想象中更好，像证券交易所那样，但是更整洁、人更少。他还以为会看到皮面转椅、橡木办公桌什么的。设计者偏爱各种色调的灰色再加上大型盆栽。匆忙离去的员工没来得及收好的纸张时不时被吹动，原来换气系统也还开着。一个咖啡杯翻到了，冷掉的咖啡一滴一滴掉下来。 

火灾警报器被关掉了，Reese暗暗庆幸。从Anthony押着他进门开始，那要命的铃声就在尖叫尖叫尖叫。现在Reese觉得自己安静得要幻听了。 

“哪怕真的发生火灾也不会有太多伤亡，你的员工像士兵一样训练有素。”Reese听见Kara在某个地方这样说。 

“感谢你的赞赏。但我必须得说，这正是我极力避免的印象之一。”

另一个人这样回答。一个文雅的男人。强烈的感情让他的声音颤抖，难以分辨。 

“Ingram没给她，Alicia空着手走的。她的运气。” 

“我不打算再隐瞒，女士。你设想的东西真实存在，但是它永远不会被交给任何人。”

“士兵在海外死掉，成百上千。你能拯救他们，不是每一个，当然。但毕竟是成百上千人。”她笑了，Reese为那个男人担心。

“那不是真的。” 

男人的声音稳定下来，Reese的耳鸣即刻被一扫而空：他是Finch。 

Reese的脚步猛地一顿。Anthony推了他一把，他险些撞在一棵龟背竹上。Reese的两手背在身后，还披着一件凭他的体型也撑不起来的俄式皮大衣。他开始出汗了，细小的汗珠流进额头和眉弓的伤口里。Reese觉得刺痛。 

Anthony一点也不在乎，扔给他一个警告的眼神。Reese叹了口气，继续任由他把自己押向前方。

 

 

他们停在一间“会议室”门口。Anthony在门上敲了三下，然后是一下，停了停，又是一下。 

“进来。”Kara说。

我的耳朵还能用一阵，不错。Reese想。 

Anthony推开门，仍是把Reese押在前边，进了会议室。Reese希望他没这么做。看到Finch脸上的宽慰变成惊恐，这太难受了。 

“女士。”Anthony对Kara微微点了下头。 

“Scarface。”Kara翘起嘴角。

“你要的人。”Anthony说。 

Kara耸耸肩：“抱歉，有点晚了。既然我在他的楼梯上捡到这位——”她亲热地拍拍Finch的胳膊，“——这位关键人员，那个大兵没什么价值了。” 

“这样做生意可不行。” 

“CIA特工又不是每天能抓到的，也许你回家路上就能脱手。”Kara对上Reese的眼神，“反正你总能拿到‘收尾’那一半钱。他是个重感情的人，Scarface，会希望有个熟人送他离开。” 

Reese命令自己的视线转向Finch，如果他的生命剩不下多长，就该花在值得的人身上。Reese看见Finch悲伤的模样。“神秘消息来源”说这一次有危险的是Reese，但是，唉，这一次他来晚了。 

“真是够受。”Anthony叹气，“我得回家去了。” 

Kara扣住Finch的肩膀，把他拉向自己。“好吧，Scarface。路上平安。” 

Anthony转过身正要离开，好像想起了什么似的，又转回来。“哦，还有件事——Ginno。”

 

 

皮大衣砸在地上，一声闷响。Reese斜挎在背后的冲锋枪掉转向前，一个连射从Kara头顶扫过。她躲闪的时候，Anthony已经把Finch拖向门外。

“我跟你提过他的脊椎！”Reese冲他喊。 

Anthony扫了Finch一眼：“还活着么。” 

“多么精益求精的标准啊。”Finch说。 

Anthony的动作也许变得柔和了点，Finch被完好地拖进防火梯，还能跟着他一步三级地跑下去。 

“Mr. Reese还在后边。”

“你们已经到了这层关系了？”Anthony说，他贴着楼梯间门口左右看看，把藏在风雨衣里的汤普森亮出来。Finch抽了口气，移开视线。

“冒犯了，夫人。”Anthony说，示意Finch带路。

如果Anthony认为办公楼比街头简单，今天他可算学到了一颗。空荡荡的楼梯间有侧门、支线、备用楼梯。他们穿过维修工通道、清洁通道。Anthony觉得自己产生了幻觉，这栋楼在膨胀。

除了他们的脚步声，只有墙壁和管道里传来的枪声如影随形。Reese还活着，至少Finch能告诉自己这个。 

 

 

门外有人敲了三下，然后是一下，停了停，又是一下。不知是他们经过的第多少扇门。 

Anthony把Finch推到墙角，自己贴在门边。“我们没计划暗号。”他说。 

“考虑不周。”Reese在另一边回答，“你们快走，我把她引到别处了。” 

“这边！”Finch瘸着过去拉开门，让Reese到他们这边来。

Finch所谓“更安全”的路线要经过一个仓库，蒙了灰的黄铜、镀铬、烤漆零件堆得乱七八糟。白骨暄天的半成品机械贴了公司的封条。看起来好像有人要在这个暗无天日的地方造个泰坦，可惜没有图纸，只好凭自己的形象捏造。 

他们艰难前行，不断被棱角磕在小腿上。除了Finch，现在他是走得最快的。他好像都不需要通风扇透进来的稀薄光线。

终于，Finch指向某个方向，那边透进来的光线是刀切似的长条，是出口。 

“到说再见的时候了。”Finch说。他尽可能地快走，与Reese、Anthony拉开距离，然后——他锁上了一道铁门。

“你认真的？”Anthony难以置信地晃了一下铁门。Finch不知何时绕到了最后，他把另外两个人关在外面了。 

“我非常抱歉。但她想要的东西并不真的存在，所以不能真的毁灭。那是一种算法，综合算法……也许你们听不懂，那只在我的脑子里。Nathan已经为保护算法，保护……我而死，我又逼得Corwin逃亡。非常抱歉，这是个无解的循环。”Finch用发抖的手摘下眼镜，又垂下视线，“Nathan一直比我勇敢。现在是考验我是否配得上他做过的一切了。”

Finch看看Anthony，又看了看Reese。他模糊的视线在Reese身上停留了更久。 

“你们没有理由留下。包括你，Mr.Reese。”他勉强看向Anthony，“我敢说Mr.Reese受了伤。请你照看他，把他送到安全的地方。你欠我一次。”

Anthony只是歪了下头：“这你得和他商量。”

他和Reese交换了个眼神，后者点点头。 

Reese在锁头上打了一连串子弹，Anthony猛地拽开铁门，半拖半架着Finch往出口的方向去。金属撞击的刺耳巨响当即传遍整栋大楼。 

Finch应该是在挣扎的，但是Anthony把他勒得很紧。他只能眼看着Reese冲回楼里的背影。

“John。”他低声说。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08

 

 

Kara。他想。

Reese踏出藏身的阴影里，枪口指向Kara的头。感谢Finch带他绕的那一大圈，Reese对仓库里的东西差不多熟悉了。

Kara站住了，她朝天转了下眼睛，笑了。“John！你还真是有长进。他们把你撇下了？”

Reese没有回答。

Kara没有一点在乎枪口的意思，除了因为准星挂住一根头发而皱了下眉。

“你不会真的杀了我，现在看来我也没法杀了你。所以——”她转身正对着Reese，两手一摊，“平局。我们俩就这样瞪到世界末日。”

“不会那么久。”Reese说。奇怪，他刚和Finch说过话，声音不该艰涩成这样。“我只需要给他们争取到平安离开的时间。然后你可以带我回总部。”

“受审。”Kara说。

Reese仍是没有回答。

“听着，John。你不知道他手里有什么，他有预测袭的装置击！Control不相信，但Greer有兴趣。这个机器能让Greer把我们送回欧洲去。”

“恐怕要去东线战场。”

“苏联、德国，有什么区别。重要的是我们能回到战场上！难道你想活着烂在纽约？”

不是我们。Reese想。但他收起了冲锋枪。

“装得不错，我都没发现。”Kara说，“管他的，先喝一杯。我在总裁办公室里看见一瓶芝华士。”

Kara自顾自转身走了，Reese犹豫了一下，跟在她身后。

他身侧的枪伤忽然剧痛，Reese在疼痛带来的炫目白光之外意识到，Kara背对着他也能开枪。毕竟是这么大、这么熟悉的目标。

Reese狠狠压住伤口，借着奇形怪状的零件掩护，拔枪还击。还得有人填Corwin的案子，他竟然忘了。Reese再次对她感到一丝愧疚，似乎大家都习惯于忘了Alicia Corwin。

Kara爱惜子弹，她在暗处潜行。Reese倒觉得世界越来越亮，黑色变成朦胧的珍珠灰。见鬼，我在失血。他想。Kara对他说过，他们是在暗处行走的人，注定孤独地死去。Reese想她两部分都猜错了。

Reese又开始耳鸣，他听到海鸥的叫声，还有风。我不能让Kara活着离开。他想。Reese挣扎着赶走那些声音，让自己爬起来，抓紧冲锋枪。他瞄准一块比其他阴影更黑的形状。不，或许是旁边的那个，也可能是另外一边……

电话响了。

Reese以为自己的幻觉渐入佳境，但他没法赶走铃声。不是任何一部，而是IFT大楼里全部电话都在响。Reese觉得那是给自己的消息，他可以选择在黑暗里陪着Kara，或者去接电话。

Reese贴着墙角，闪身出了仓库。他忘了外边还有太阳，被晃得眼花。Kara的子弹紧跟在后边。他花了一半子弹，还有仅剩的力气才甩下Kara。他有差不多五秒钟来接电话。

如果是电话推销，我可不知道该怎么回答。Reese想，对玻璃上自己的倒影挑了下眉。这动作让伤口绽开了一点。他拿起听筒。

“Mr. Reese？”

Reese笑了：“Finch。”

“你在哪里？”

“我在哪里？哦，这可真让人伤心。”

“抓紧时间！而且要精确。”

“十六层西翼，考虑到光照。办公室编号——”Reese回忆了一下，“二十三。”

Kara出现在门口，对他“再次”莫名多情的行为宽容地摇摇头。她举起枪，Reese不得不扔开听筒。

在最后一瞬间，Reese听见Finch在另一边深深地吸气，然后说：“跳。”

Reese扔下还有一半子弹的冲锋枪，扑向窗口。肩膀撞碎了玻璃。Kara紧跟着扑过来，再次瞄准。空中下落的目标非常容易击中，Reese想起他们在马赛的集市上，用气枪打木头小鸟。

然而金色和白色抹掉了她。子弹在巨大的闪光里像小石子一样被吹散。如果某一颗锲而不舍地打中Reese，他此刻也不甚在意。他被无声的冲击、热气、尘埃推开。

他下坠，听见IFT大楼崩塌的声音。

Reese并不担心，他知道自己会被接住。

 

Finch挂上公共电话，远处传来的爆炸声微微摇晃着电话亭玻璃。有些行人注意到了，抬起头四下张望，另一些仍在匆忙赶路。Anthony示意他坐到货车副驾驶座上。

看到Anthony目不斜视盯着路面的样子，Finch猜想自己一定很狼狈。

“大兵的东西。”Anthony从座位底下掏出一个手提箱，放在Finch腿上。“不是遗物，好吗？他搜集的一些线索，大概跟你有关。”

“按理说我该回避。”Finch用袋巾擦擦眼镜，几乎把镜片弄碎。原来上边已经有条裂缝了。

“我不知道。”Anthony缓缓加速，“我忙着开车呢。”

 

战备状态的消防车和警车已经封锁了IFT大楼附近区域。巡警正在驱赶看热闹的人。Anthony把货车开到最不起眼的地方，Finch匆忙下车，站在人群里，一时不知道该往哪里走。Anthony抓住他的胳膊，Finch叹了口气：“我难以说明自己有多么感谢，呃，这位先生。但是——”

Anthony的视线让他即刻安静下来。Finch看见人群之外，有一辆密封得相当结实的车停在街角。两个男人站在附近聊着什么。他的眼镜彻底碎了，Finch看不清他们是谁，只知道Anthony紧紧地攥着他的胳膊，把他带过去。

 

“Anthony，幸会。”Burton——CharlieBurton说。

Anthony张了张嘴，低声说：“Boss。”然后很不情愿地对另一个人补了句“Sir”。

“Mr. Reese怎么样？”Snow问他，完全没在意Finch.

Anthony朝大楼的废墟偏了下头：“他追进去了，扔给我一个手提箱。”他把箱子递给Snow，真的，上边有封条，还有Reese的签字。

Burton的眼神在Snow、Finch身上转了转：“而你是见过他最后一面的人？”

Finch感觉到Anthony的手在他胳膊上收紧了。他清了下嗓子：“那位……那位先生救了我。他让我尽快离开，然后自己冲进大楼。爆炸发生的时候我没看见他出来。我猜想……我想那位先生已经死了。”

Finch说完，发现自己的脸颊湿漉漉的。他用一塌糊涂的袋巾擦脸，Burton默默递给他一条干净的。

Snow沉痛地点点头，握了握Burton的手，然后是Anthony的。最后，他扫了Finch一眼，拍拍他的肩。

“你受了严重惊吓，市民。最好去喝一杯，回家告诉夫人，今天你见到了一位国家英雄。”Snow转向另外两个人，“那位先生是一名称职的特工，为追捕德国间谍而牺牲。细节不便透露，但是请让我诚心诚意地说，诸位尽了公民义务，让美国变得更加安全。”

另外三个人只是看着他，是Burton打破了沉默。“我的荣幸。”他说，再次和Snow握手，“我的朋友会载我离开。”他看了看Anthony，后者垂下视线。

Snow掂了掂手提箱，又扫了一眼封条，对他们草率地点点头，开车走了。

 

“抱歉。”Anthony说。

“你确实该抱歉。我担心得要命。”Burton瞪他一眼，摇摇头，对Finch说：“别担心巡警，我的朋友。那边的自己人会用合适的态度照顾大兵。我是说，比他原来那位老板更合适。”

Finch挺直身子，退了半步。“也许我们该重新认识，再来考虑如何使用‘朋友’这类称呼。”

Burton带着一点笑意打量Finch。他的神情、态度……他完全不一样的。这个人可不允许任何人不结账就离开自己的酒吧。

“Carl Elias。”他说，把手伸给Finch。“只是想当个周到的主人。”

Finch看了他很长时间，最终碰了碰Elias伸给他的手。“Harold Finch。”

 

Anthony打开货车后箱，让风吹走封条的糨糊味。他在座位背后的储物箱里拿出两个保温杯，是浓缩咖啡和Finch的煎绿茶。他还带着干净的杯子。

他们用热饮暖着手，耐心地等“自己人”的消息。

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Finch看看一连串彩色遮阳棚上边，开阔的天际线，很难相信这儿曾经有栋大楼。残骸清理得差不多了，警戒线还在。昏昏欲睡的巡警和消防员在清扫剩下的碎砖瓦，免得被附近的中学生捡去打架。

咯吱一声，轮椅陷进人行道的裂缝里。

“我就说可以自己走。”Reese说，“我正觉得坐不住呢。”

“你用了我给的座垫吗？”Finch费劲地蹲下，检查轮椅。轮子旁边有个踏板，按理说他可以踩着，把轮椅翘起来。

“卡住了。”Finch说，试着按说明书做，结果只让Reese低头笑了一阵。

 

“嘿！你们两个男人！”

他们两个男人吓了一跳，看向声音的方向。一个盛装打扮的女人匆匆招手，一路小跑过来。水泥块在高跟鞋底下碎裂。

到了近处，他们才看清，她的帽子是染的，宝石是人工的，大衣边上滚的貂皮是旧的——大衣本身倒是崭新，尼龙丝袜也是。

她同情地砸舌头，随便扯了扯袖子就来帮忙，大衣里的低胸毛衫危险地摇晃。Finch即刻掉转脚跟，整个人面向另一个方向。Reese捂住脸。

银色高跟鞋踩着踏板直打滑，她涂了浓重睫毛膏的眼睛狠狠一翻，相当有表现力。“你们两个单身汉一定闷得要命。”她两手卡在腰上，一副随它去的样子，扔下纹丝不动的轮椅，从胸衣里掏出一张传单。

“夜场表演。尽管带现金来，Elias老板的地盘，非常安全。”

“感谢你的好意，夫……女士。”Finch双手一共用了四根指头捏传单。

“别客气，帅小伙。”她弯下膝盖，看着Reese，“哪一回受的伤？1918年那回还是近一点儿的那回？”

“恐怕没有你想的那么壮烈。”Reese对她微笑。

不等她表示“无所谓，没关系”等等，另一个女人走过来——女警。

“这儿有什么麻烦么？”她问，还拿出证件晃了晃。主要是对着另一位女士，Reese仰着头只看到她的名字以J开头。

女士皱起鼻子，打量着警察的腰身：“像你这样大概挺暖和的，我是说，多厚实啊。”

“如果你把脚脖子盖上，也会暖和。”警察回答。

女士的眼睛和眉毛在脸上拧了几圈，最终朝天一转。她给Finch和Reese敬了个前凸后翘的军礼：“别忘了！我们给国家英雄留前排。”

她最后瞪了警察一眼，大步走开了。

 

警察看了看轮椅就知道出了什么事，好好地穿着羊毛袜的脚踩住踏板，手上只一推就把Reese撬了出来。Reese惊奇地笑了一声，“嘿，谢谢。”

“非常，非常感谢。探长。”Finch说。

“Carter，Carter警探。小心骗局，别的倒没有什么。”她说，给了两人有点疲惫、但仍旧热忱的微笑。看来她是个尽职尽责的警察。

Carter也告辞了。Reese和Finch看到她翻过警戒线，大声喊一个什么Fusco警探，抱怨他完全不管在这儿打架斗殴的青年流氓。

“夜总会的抚恤政策比CIA的实惠。”Reese说。Finch严厉地瞪他。

“那是个值得关注的警探，如果你还打算继续‘救难勇士’生涯的话。”Reese说。

“认真考虑之后，我觉得需要多雇些人手。”Finch重新推动轮椅，继续向海边的木板路走去。“有推荐的人选吗？”

“我怎么样？CIA不给殉职员工本人发抚恤金，我现在非常需要合法的经济来源。”

“看情况，Mr.Reese，看情况。”

 

家具店和小药房的老板都站在街上，还有他们没上学的孩子。失业——暂时失业——的青年也嚼着口香糖看热闹。从三十年代就关门的理发馆终于被买下了，有人要开间意式饭馆。他们感叹着世事变迁，给年轻一代讲大萧条时期挣扎求存的故事，顺便看看新老板要不要添置东西。新老板看上去非常和善，还带着眼镜。他倚在门口，和大伙闲聊。jimmy则跟他闲聊。Jimmy打从六年前失业，一直盼着回头做领班，今天把压箱底的燕尾服都掏出来了。屋里的电工、木工忙得尘土飞扬，Jimmy不住掸衣襟。

“十年领班，十年！喜来登、丽兹……”

“真的，丽兹。”正在刨木板的小工接了一句。

“真不错。”老板笑笑。 

他又招呼站在外边，正挖鼻孔的小丫头，“我女儿，十三岁，聪明极了。数学得A！”

老板看了小丫头一眼，仍旧只是笑笑。

Jimmy瞄到老板空荡荡的左手：“你看，我还有个姐姐，一直没结婚——”

一辆车停在路对面，跳下个半大男孩。开车的人也下来，帮他把成袋的土豆、洋葱卸下来。人群里的气氛微妙地变了。好像听到一声咳嗽，所有人都觉得像某个广播剧明星，但谁都不想当傻瓜，第一个说出来。

卸车的人推了下帽檐，朝这边看。他右边眼角有道刀疤，一直划到嘴角。

他懒洋洋地穿过马路，分开人群，一直到店面门口才站定。

“新开张？”他说，看上去只是随口一问。药店老板娘不失尊严地点点头，是她卖给这位Scarface可乐和口香糖，还有报纸。Jimmy讪讪地笑起来，往后缩了几步。人群里窸窸窣窣的微小声音停了，他们担心新来的老板碰了钉子，毕竟他看起来那么和善，甚至都不会嘲笑Jimmy。

“我想是这样。”老板搓搓手，“最近经济还不错，附近又没什么餐馆……你看，厨房收拾得差不多了。进来喝杯咖啡？”

“咖啡听着不错。”Scarface说。

不过现在时候还早，而且街头随口订的约会没有急着完成的必要。于是他们俩和其他人一样，站在人行道上闲聊，看熟练的工人们干活。

 

 

END


End file.
